starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Quantradyne APOD-33 dropship
|cost=100 100 |buildtime=50|produced=Starport|req=Control Tower|hotkey=D|groundattack=N/A|airattack=N/A|armor=1|range=N/A|sight=8|cooldown=N/A}} The 'Quantradyne APOD-33 Dropship'Hickman, Tracy. StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster/Pocket Books, May 21, 2002. ISBN 0-671-04150-9. is a Terran aerospace transport. Overview The APOD-33 is a heavily armored tactical transport equipped for both atmospheric and deep space flight. Early experiments to arm dropships (including ordanance packages for an air-to-ground role)Banshee. Accessed on 2008-01-28 were abandoned in favour of maximizing payload capacity.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Dropships are also equipped with extraction fields and maglev linesBill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. in case the terrain is too difficult to land on. Mostly however, landings are carried out conventionally, the Dropship's single aft ramp and twin plasma engines allowing easy deployment. The engines shift their angles to allow this. Dropships aren't exactly the most comfortable transport craft, the interior's temperatures usually uncomfortably hot, even more so during re-entry. Cooling units are installed to offset this along with air scrubbers. Restraining bars are present for the transport of passangers and overhead racks for the transport of equipment and/or belongings. The Dropship's power bus is also compatible with the CMC-300 Powered Combat Suit. A user can 'jack in' to the power bus and view the Dropship's surroundings via a sensor system, the image being transferred to the suit's HUD. The Colonial Fleet was known for maintaining high standards for its Dropship pilots, the PEB (Preferred Experience Base) requiring an applicant to possess a combat pilot certification and hot-zone certification before being allowed access to a Dropship.Star Fleet. Accessed on 2008-01-28 In addition to military applications, Dropships are also used by civilians, ferrying down passengers from ships in orbit to planetside starports. Game Unit StarCraft ]] Dropships provide the only means to transport Terran units across water and lava, thus they are often critical elements of an attacking force. Their relatively quick speed and 8-slot carrying capacity allows then to fit several units each; a fleet of dropships is often used to offload units directly on top of or near an enemy base; these "drops" are a key strategy for many Terran players. Upgrades * Ship Plating Quotations : See: StarCraft I Dropship Quotations StarCraft: Ghost StarCraft: Ghost concept art depicts "assault dropships". However, in-game, they appear to have been succeeded by the Grizzly.2006-02-09. Grizzly. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. Medivac Dropship Zero. 2008-03-15. My Day at Blizzard. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-03-18. |cost=100 100 Zero. 2008-03-15. My Day at Blizzard. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-03-18. |buildtime=Unknown |produced=Starport |req=Unknown |hotkey=unknown |groundattack=N/A |airattack=N/A |armor=Unknown |range=N/A |sight=unknown |cooldown=unknown }} Medivac Dropships will appear in StarCraft II. Medivac Dropships are produced at the Starport. The Medivac Dropship touches down to unload units, behavior that was previously seen in the original StarCraft Alpha, but not the final edition.Lord of Ascension. 2007-09-28. StarCraft Evolution. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. Healing The Dropship has been given a healing ability, enabling it to heal mobile units such as ReapersCavez. 2008-03-11. Medic is out currently, heal to Dropship? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-03-11. as an auto-cast ability.Zero. 2008-03-15. My Day at Blizzard. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-03-18. The Dropship heals infantry units below it with a visible animation.2008-03-17. Lipton. I interview Joneagle about his experience with Starcraft 2. StarFeeder. Accessed 2008-03-29. Known Dropships *''Sleepwalker'' *''Valkyrie Vixen'' Known Dropship Pilots *Captain Julian Byrne *Captain Tegis Marz *Captain Morrow *Graham O'Brien *Black Morgan Images Image: Dropship Profile.jpg|The Dropship's profile in StarCraft I Image: SC Ghost Assault Dropship.jpg|An Assault Dropship confronts some Zerglings Trivia The Dropship's design, pilot personality, unit quotations, and rank description, are heavily modelled or borrowed from the one found in movie Aliens. References Category: StarCraft Terran units Category: StarCraft: Ghost Terran units Category:StarCraft II Terran units